


Shifting

by ImTheBasketQueen



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, a few quick kisses between Randy, real small but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheBasketQueen/pseuds/ImTheBasketQueen
Summary: At that time, Rye chooses this time to shift in his sleep, turning his head so Andy ends up kissing his lips.





	Shifting

“Hey, And,” Alex called over to the boy sitting on the bed behind him. Andy raised his head, eyebrows pulled up in question **. **

The boys were on tour and had stopped for the night at a hotel. Rye and Alex usually roomed together, but invited Andy as well this time. They'd just been laying around since they'd arrived, going out once to eat at the nearest Nando's. But now, they were back in their hotel room, Alex editing, Rye sleeping and Andy mindlessly playing on his phone. 

“D'you mind making a quick outdo? We don't have one for today's vlog.” Alex asked, looking back at Andy with his headphones hooked around his neck.

“‘Course,” Andy replied, standing from his bed. 

Alex switched on the camera, pressing record and nodded Andy to go ahead. 

“Hey, guys, so…” Andy shared a few key points of that day, talking quietly. “A bit of a big day, I guess. Rye fell asleep a while ago.”

Andy laughed at Rye’s sleeping face, quickly pointing to Alex to come closer as Andy leaned down close to Rye’s face.

“Goodnight, Rye,” Andy whispered, but loud enough for the camera to pick it up and leans down to press a delicate kiss to Rye’s cheek.

However, at that time, Rye chooses this time to shift in his sleep, turning his head so Andy ends up kissing his lips. Andy looks up in shock, smiling at Alex from behind the camera who laughs loudly at the situation. Andy ends up laughing too, which rouses Rye from his sleep. Without a word, Rye reached up for Andy’s face, pulling him down to kiss him properly. 

Rye then dropped back down on the bed as if he hadn’t just kissed Andy just because. 

“Come cuddle with me,” Rye mumbled.

Andy just looks at the camera,still laughing in disbelief before he shrugged, climbing in the bed, still looking at the camera. 

“See you on the flipside,” Andy snickered before cuddling into Rye’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one i just wanted to share the plot to   
hoped you enjoyed the idea of it even though the fic wasnt very long


End file.
